compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Househeaded
is the Goliath Complien. It belongs to the Earth Element. It grows into Altas. Appearance Househeadeds are massive Compliens made of rich, fertile soil. They have an oblong body with many layers of soil, and two cylindrical legs resembling those of an elephant, with large stones forming the nails. At the top of their body, they have two holes in their face which form eyes, and on their sides they have two long, flattened arms with four stones at the end, the stones acting as its "fingers." Due to its long hibernation periods, it often accumulates large amounts of plant life on its back, arms, and head, and small settlements are often established on it. Information Househeadeds are an extremely rare Complien; only a couple thousand exist on Complanet. However, when one sees a Househeaded, they will know it, since Househeadeds are extremely tall, usually towering at a height of over fifteen meters! Househeadeds live in the mountainous regions of Complanet, occasionally eating large stones to keep their bodies rich and healthy, though due to their massive height, they usually exhaust energy rather quickly, and must take long periods hibernating. Fortunately, Househeadeds rarely need to get more nutrition, and usually rain is adequate enough to keep them hydrated, as they are able to absorb it into their bodies without difficulty. When they are hibernating, grass will often grow to cover their bodies, and they may become indistinguishable from the surrounding landscape. As such, unaware Complinoids often take settlement on top of Househeadeds, unaware they are living on top of another Complien. This in fact, happens so often, that it is ultimately how Househeadeds got their name; generally only the ones that build houses on their head are the ones that stay around. The relationship between Househeadeds and Complinoids that live on their head is actually generally mutualistic. Due to the need for Househeadeds to absorb water through their skin, often plants that grow on them may end up stealing that water, causing them to be dehydrated. However, Complinoids that live on them often are willing to mow plants away, or otherwise weed them, allowing them to live much longer, in exchange for offering settlements for those who live on them. Often, however, Househeadeds are hunted for the fertile soil that composes their bodies, and as a result, their numbers are slowly, but surely dwindling by the year. Agencies that protect these Compliens currently list them as being vulnerable. Habitat There are a few thousand Househeadeds living on Complanet in the nations of Qedal, Smao Sha, Eshain, Eflistan, and Commukain. Domesticated Househeadeds may be taken elsewhere, often for show. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Househeaded is named for the fact it has a house on its head. Design Househeaded is based on the concept of a large animal that houses smaller animals on its back, combined with fantasy giants. Trivia *Househeaded was designed almost six years after its grown form, Altas was first designed. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Earth Element Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Giant Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Mountainous Compliens Category:Lithovorous Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Vulnerable Compliens